Darkness and Light: Origin of Keru and Kiriana
by Kazeshini-Fenrir
Summary: Keru and Kiriana are far from your normal teenagers. This is their story before their current adventures with the Soul Society, and the misadventures of running errands for Kisuke. As time goes on the two are being watched in secrecy, from their mother who only wants to know they are safe. Then the mysterious being who seeks their demise for an unknown cause.
1. Shards

**A/N THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE ORIGIN PLOT BEFORE I START UP THE MAIN AND TECHNICAL CURRENT PLOT FOR KERU AND KIRIANA. BEAR WITH ME IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE IVE WRITTEN. MORE SO DOUBTED MY IDEAS LOL. MORE SO ENCOURAGEMENT AND HELP FROM MY GENIUS AND BESTEST SISTER KIRIANA-UCHIHA :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS OC. I OWN KERU, KIRIANA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAY MAKE LATER ON.**

It was a calm day in Karakura Town. Gentle cool breeze flowing through the crimson and orange trees. People going on about there day in peace, at least to normal persons eyes. On the outskirts of town lived a small family of Hatori and Kamiko and then their two children. Keru their 3 year old son and then their 4 yr old daughter Kiriana. Now despite being a strong couple who shared everything with each other Kamiko hid a handful of secrets from her family, none of which being bad but more so for protection. Over all they were a happy and loving family even if Keru loved bugging his older sister, and in turn Kiriana picked on Keru. Despite seeming mean the two were inseparable.

Later that day Kamikos cell phone started ringing "Hmm? Who'd be calling this late in the day" Looking at the caller id it read "Work ALT" her face went from curious to stern and answered the call. "We are a tad tied up at the moment but we need your assistance near the hospital south of town" Sighing she replied "On it but you guys are going to be owing me a years worth of favors at this rate" Ending the call she then hid her concerned look and gathered her things."Hatori dear! I need you to watch the kids for a few, work called for a meeting." Hatori replies "Alright hun hope all goes well!" Calmly walking out the door then starting to run Kamiko enters a alley and transforms into her shinigami form soon flash stepping towards the disturbance.

"Can't believe they have had to keep calling for favors like this. I mean yes i miss the good old days with my squad but I left to settle down and relax for once. Hell the only trouble I wanted now is just being waken up in the middle of the night or worrying about Keru or Kiriana if they got hurt." -sighing- "On the plus side I guess he does keep his word on repayment" Just as Kamiko got close enough to see the hospital she saw what was causing the disturbance. Before her two hallow were scaling up the hospital one massive arachnid and following it was a bat-like variant. "Oh come on! Really? The bat I could deal with but a eight legged freaky one" -shudders and keeps closing in- "Either way got to take em down." As the somewhat creeped out Kamiko reaches the hallows the arachnid variants thorax quivered and opened multiple hidden eyes, all of which scattered their gaze till they locked on to Kamiko.

Upon seeing their gaze she starts cringing and breaks off her pursuit and began homing in on the bat variant. Seeing her getting closer the bat variant sped up and turned charging in for an attack only to be dodged and having its arm sliced off by Kamikos zanpakuto. Raged from the pain it began to relentlessly attack, swooping over and over trying to rip open Kamiko. Constantly dodging she looked for an opening thinking. "For something this low level it sure has a demon's determination. Just what are these two after? If it was souls they would have entered the hospital by it Kisuke, why do you always ask for my help with the odd jobs? Before I find out this fights got to end." She then released her zanpakuto's shikai turning her katana into a longer elegantly engraved blade. With her shikai form released she flash stepped over the bat hollow and drives the blade deep into its torso focusing energy to build within until released causing it to split open. After the burst Kamiko Jumped off its back and started her pursuit on the arachnid hollow, cringing due to her disgust of spiders.

Nearing her target, it's eyes locked on her aware of her intent. As Kamiko attempted to cease its advance, the hollow kept dodging her swings and began to barrage her with globs of webbing in hopes of reaching its goal. Evading the webs she caught it off guard and flashed stepped underneath it, and swung at the front legs during its confusion. Just as she anticipated Kamiko succeeded in slicing off the front legs causing the hollow to cease movement. While it stood above her the hollow started to stomp its remaining legs in hopes of crushing her. As it missed and kept stomping, she charged her zanpakuto and drove it deep within the thorax and like the bat hollow released the energy and caused it to explode. To Kamikos dismay the explosion caused its innards to splatter everywhere including onto her. With her succeeding in stopping both threats she couldn't hold back her disgust. "Are you freaking kidding me?! I'm stories above the ground and it still coated me in its….hollow yuck juice!" Still groaning about the mess a sudden thought came to her "Wait a minute hollows dissipated when defeated." She slide her hand along her sleeve gathering the unknown substance and observes it pooled in her hand. After a while of settling it slowly started to bubble and faintly in a gurgled voice uttered "M m must kill….children of the hidden one…."

In a fearful shock Kamiko turned white and thought "Kill the children of the hidden one? It couldn't possibly of meant my children could it? No thats impossible only the soul society knows of my resignation to the world of the living and to top it off ive only kept in touch with Kisuke." While Lost in thought a distorted voice echoed in the distance. "Oh Kamiko, why so lost? Looking in its direction she saw a blackened figure standing in front of her. Crossing its arms and shrugging mocking her "For a mother of two dear little children you sure can't tell when they are in danger." Angrily Kamiko prepped her sword and in an attempt to silence the being her blade merely flew through it. Now laughing maniacally the figure boasted " Are you serious? Instead of rushing to them you ignore their safety?! What kind of mother are you?" -cackling- "I cant wait to see my experiment rip their pretty little heads off and swallow their souls whole." With a death like glare Kamiko yelled "Don't you dare involve them you coward! I swear if you lay a finger on them ill make sure you are erased from any form of existence!" Continuing his mockery and points towards the bat hollows corpse revealing it has slowly been reviving and mutating as they speak. "Oh myyy i'm so scared of a woman who can't even remember who I am, let alone protect her own children. Id give that abomination a few more seconds before its back in action with a blood lust from hell. You see that goo is that experiments essence of which at times may or may not survive death but luckily for us it did. As we speak its gathering and rebuilding itself and while you were lost in thought i added a fun little subliminal message to its consciousness. Hmm you know let me give the lil guy a boost and make this more interesting"

With a snap of his fingers a black light shrouded the collection of essence and instantly before her eyes stood the bat hollow but now much stronger. Looking up at the figure it grunted and began to charge in the direction of Kamikos home. "Tick tock Kamiko. I wasnt kidding about that blood lust." Sheathing her zanpakuto she flashed stepped face to face with the figure and with the eyes of a killer locked into the figures and threatened "This is far from over. I may not know where you are. Who you are. Or what your deal with me is but i will find out and i will make sure you can't breathe for planning harm to my children" After those words she flash stepped after the hollow slowly getting closer. Starting to get adjusted to its new form the hollow expanded its wings and arced them. With all its might it forced them back, launching balls of energy scattering about the air like a minefield. With the new obstacles in the way Kamiko trying to evade them while not losing distance from the hollow until suddenly the evaded balls of energy began to chase after her. "What the…? Grand...not like I had a ton to worry about now did I?" Now with the fear of her family being murdered if she doesn't think quickly she may not have the chance to save them but to be taken down in her attempt. Picking up speed making more distance between her and the locked on energy Kamiko manages to go side by side to the hollow. Upon sensing her spiritual pressure it began swinging its claws at her, only to be constantly fended off by her zanpakuto while they rocketed. "How can something so weak get this insanely strong that fast? Its almost mimicking my strikes as if its trying to mock me….Bastard. Dont mock a mother trying to protect her flesh and blood." After a strong swing to knock back the hollow momentarily Kamiko now beyond sure of destroying the hollow under her breath whispered "Eiko no Heiwa….Prevail"

In a heavenly light her zanpakuto morphed in a shimmery light into a elegant angelic dual edged blade glinting in a golden shine. With the release of her bankai golden shimmering wings appeared on her back, nearly resembling an angel of lore. Now at full power she knew it was game over for the hollow."Alright you smug little shit spawn, your lil murder plan is over. Feel the burn of a mother's fury!" Striking with the newly strengthened blade, the hollow struggling to keep up its defence finally broke and greatly slowed down. Grinning she charged at it and drove it flying back with a kick to chest causing it to collide with its energy attack. Now disoriented from its own attack Kamiko rushed in for the final strike. At the last second the hollow regained its senses and flashed stepped behind her and resumed its course. "Oh no you dont! Get back here!" Kamiko yelled as she charged after soon gripping its wings. quickly slicing them off and throwing the hollow into the ground. Determined to finish it off she sliced the tip of her finger and ran it down the center of her zanpakuto, causing it to radiate a golden light. She then dove down with all of her might driving her sword deep into the hollows torso, which the moment the steel touched its flesh the golden light drained from the blade and covered the death bound hollow slowly fading crystallizing its body solid. After being entirely crystallized Kamiko pulled out her zanpakuto and felt relief that its goal of killing her children was now ended, Or so she thought. Unbeknownst to her a small amount of the essence rsided within the crystallized corpse began to turn the transparent crystal into a deep slate. Upon sensing the essence's attempt to revive she lifted her blade and slammed it into the slowly hollowfying crystal shattering it. Altho most of which turned to dust and vanished it managed to remain dormant into a handful of shards. Thinking her fight is finally over Kamiko didn't realize they were merely blocks from her home and faintly the sounds of crys caught her ear. "Oh no..no no no that can't be how?! Those sound like Kiriana and Kerus ctys!"

Rushing home after reverting to her normal form, Kamiko ran into the house heading straight to Kiriana and Kerus bedroom. "Are they ok. what happened?!" Kamiko asked Hatori. Concerned unsure what happened Hatori nervously answered "I don't know they were playing perfectly fine one moment and when i went to the kitchen to get them a treat, they started crying in pain. When I ran back to their room there wasn't any sign of them fighting its as if they were just stung by a bee or something." Lost and curious Kamiko nudged Hatori aside and picked up the crying children, first inspecting Keru being the youngest and seeing no sign of a prick, cut, or pinch. "Hold Keru dear, I think he just got scared from Kiriana crying" Replied the somewhat relieved mother. Looking at Kiriana Kamiko noticed a slight dark spot on her left arm that was slowly disappearing. Before she could inspect it further the mark fully vanished from Kirana's arm, soon ending her crying. Moments later Hatori began freaking out. "What happened to our sons right eye?! It..its turned purple?!."

"What do you mean purple Hatori" Kamiko replied confused taking Keru from her husbands arms. Seeing his mother Keru happily smiled and hugged his mother, revealing his now almost glowing purple right iiris. Trying to keep Hatori from spazzing further, Kamiko thought for a moment and came up with a passable excuse to calm her panicking husband. With a smile and calming eyes she reassured him saying. "Well some children do change still while growing. I mean if i remember correctly when you were a child you were blonde haired and blue eyed. Now you're brown haired and green eyed you doofus." Looking lost for a moment quickly red in embarrassment Hatori replied. "Thats entirely true which does kinda explain Kerus eye but you have to admit purple isnt a regular eye color. Then again Keru is a special boy" Looking at her father upset Kiriana walks up to Hatori. "Hey! I thought i was special too you meanie!" She then punches her fathers leg causing Hatori to cringe. "OWW! That actually really hurt Kiriana! But you know you're special too silly. You and your brother both are. And if you still don't believe me your punch just felt like your mothers spot on"

"Well Hatori she may be a daddys girl but she takes after me ." Kamiko said sticking her tongue out at Hatori. After everyone calmed down with Kamiko stopping any further pondering from her husband about her childrens new unknown characteristics. Later that night laying in bed while Hatori was out cold, Kamiko was lost in thought with everything that happened that day. Thinking to herself "Just what happened today. From the hollows, the uber hollow, that shadowy figure who caused the uber hollow, not to mention what was that spot on Kirana's arm and what happened to my sweet little Kerus eye. Hmm well it is a nice color purple in my opinion a nice deep amethyst yet enough to appear to glow. But more important just why did that figure look and sound so familiar to me? Despite the circumstances it was kinda nice to release Eiko no Heiwa's bankai again. Then again those are memories of the past, I go to stick to the future and my new life. From my loving husband and two bundles of joy my hands are full." After those last thoughts Kamiko passed out. Unbeknownst to her the events that occurred this day forever changed her children's lives forever.


	2. The Storm Begins

Years later since the incident opening the doors of numerous possibilities to young Kiriana and Keru. Now both attending elementary: Kiriana in 6th and Keru in 5th. Kiriana now showing her preferences wearing a variety of colors, hair long enough to reach the mid of her back. She grew to a slightly shy girl who warms up after getting to know a person, but never the less despite shyness will tell a person off when needed. Keru on the other hand now favors darker colors, spiked short/medium hair and a pierced ear. He grew into a more solitude preferring lad who nearly never spoke unless it was to his sister. Due to his right eye being abnormal most of the other children either avoid him or try to single him out. Kamiko still hiding her secret from her husband and children with the exception of a locked chest bearing only a single seal within their basement.

Same old routine, lil Kiriana and Keru walk to their bus stop awaiting their ride to school. The sky filled of dense clouds and the smell of soon to be rain thick in the air. Looking up at his sister "Sis I don't like the look of the sky. It kinda feels like a dark rain." Confused by Keru's ponder she asked "What do you mean by a "Dark Rain"? Like a bad storm or just a lot of rain?" "No not like that. It feels like a cover almost like something is coming with it" Replied Keru. Even more lost Kiriana lets it go and gives her brother a noogie. "Don't think too much on it. More than likely its just a bad storm coming our way. Honestly at most just means if the power goes out later you just won't be able to play your video games" Said Kiriana with her tongue out at her brother. "Just keep your head focused on school work and you will forget that weird worry" Still showing concern over the dark clouds Keru looked back to his sister only saying " I hope your right sis" After one last look at the seemingly menacing clouds the bus had arrived. The two go on board and took their seats Kiriana by her friends and Keru alone at the back.

While the Children were off to school and Hatori at work, Kamiko was laying down in the family room uneased. She too sensed something off about the storm but at the sametime it almost felt familiar. Glancing at her phone she noticed it went off a while ago and picked it up. Looking at the message she rolled her eyes seeing "Work Alt". "What could he possibly want? I swear if he is trying to sell some sort of charm its goin right upside his head." Sighing she ignored the message and placed her phone back on the table and looked out the window. Almost mesmerized Kamiko starred full of thought wondering why the upcoming storm felt evil yet so familiar. Hearing thunder in the distance she looked at its origin and saw a bolt of crimson lightning. "What the….? Red lightning? Is that even possible?" Looking further she thought she saw a illusion of a black silhouette falling from the sky and to her luck near her childrens school. With a dreary look Kamiko muttered "I swear something is trying to give this mother a heart attack. Feels creepy to hide and watch the kids but damn it if something happens I want to know whose neck i'm going to wring". Without a thought further the worried mother turned to her shinigami form and launched out the window towards the school.

Meanwhile at recess. Kiriana was hanging out by the track field with her friends where as lil Keru was sitting under the old maple tree by himself. Looking back up at the sky as he had been all morning still pondering about the strange dark clouds drawing closer to the town. "**This almost feels like its a horror movie when the creature creeps slowly to the unsuspecting town. That or Mom found my secret stash of pocky**" Keru thought with a slight grin soon to vanish with the sudden roar of thunder. Back to thinking seriously once more "**No couldn't of been that she would have me by my ear by now. Altho i'm not ruling out the creature theory**." Soon after the thunder the red lightning struck again and within the flash Keru thought he saw a shadow floating above the buildings. Rubbing his eyes and taking another glance the figure was gone despite believing the sight was true. "**Ok this has to be a dream or something, I know i just saw something on top of those buildings?!**" Before he could continue his thought the teachers watching over the children began to call them in due to the incoming storm. Meanwhile back in class Keru began to push the thoughts of the unsettling feeling of the bizarre storm.. Taking a glance out the window only to see the clouds turning jet black and the rain pouring much heavier. Sighing he thought to himself "**I wonder if Kiri still is feeling this storm is just normal?**" Just down the hall Kiriana is back in class studying nose deep into her text book, when suddenly a bright flash of red caught her eye. "Ok its got to just be a rarity of nature like ball lightning or something. I mean yeah Keru likes to wig me out at times but never has he kept a serious tone and face when he tries." Now looking out the class window out of curiousity, focusing deep into the storm clouds full of curiosity. "Kiriana!" Yelled her teacher. "Is the lesson boring you to the point of eye wandering Miss?" With an alarmed look and panicked tone Kiriana replied "N-no ma'am! Something caught my eye for a second but its gone now." "**How am I getting yelled at?! Theres a kid in the front row shooting spit balls into the crones coffee and she sees me taking a glance at the window?!**" Returning to her text book aggravated she couldn't help but to have the same "watched" feeling that Keru was experiencing as well. Taking one last glance out the window from the corner of her eyes while buried in her text book. What she thought was a harmless glance was soon met with locking on a white being atop a far building. Although the distance was vast one vivid eerie detail she made clear was the piercing malachite eyes that seemed to burn into memory. With all her will she tried to keep her cool and push it off to prevent the teacher from yelling again. Panicking within her mind "**Ok what the heck now I know theres something out there and its gone?! Just all i saw was a white slim figure and more so those eyes. I can't blink without seeing those dreaded green eyes?! They're a calm color yet so cold and dark. Was that thing a demon or is this place making me go stir crazy?" **Luckily for her the final bell began to ring snapping her out of her inner panic. With home the only thing in mind she packed her backpack and made her way to meet up with her brother then be on their way to their bus.

Both siblings shortly after boarded the bus and to Keru's surprise Kiriana sat with him in the back. Smiling and soon confused to the delightful oddity he couldn't help but to sense his sisters unease. "Sis what happened in class cuz you rarely ever sit back here, away from your friends?...Did that air head Takara bother you again?" Keru asked. Rolling her eyes letting a small smile out momentarily "No you butthead. I know you thought of a new prank and want a victim." Giving a light punch to Kerus arm then continued "But something did happen though. I was thinking about what you said earlier today about the "Dark Rain" and glanced out the window and….well I don't know how else to say it but I swear there was something hiding within the clouds. Adding to that i can't kick this image out of my head just when i saw it these eyes appeared in my mind. Everytime I close my eyes they appear and just despite being a mellow green they bear an evil presence . Its beyond creepy!" With a odd look of excitement Keru thought to himself " **Dude I knew I wasnt crazy! She saw something too!" **Still over excited Keru asked " What else did you see about it other than those creepy eyes?! Come on I know you can pull something up miss genius!" Again rolling her eyes with a less worried demeanor Kiriana replied lightly laughing "Ok if i drew what i can remember would that calm you down?" Digging through her backpack she pulled out her drawing kit and sketch pad and began drawing. Looking at the sketch as Kiriana drew Keru's eyes went from curiosity to fear. "That Figure! Thats the same figure I saw earlier!...Well just a shadow of it but the 2 horns, the wings the same placing and size." Hearing that her brother saw the same being her heart suddenly jumped to her throat. "Keru I think when we get off the bus, we should head home as soon as possible. If both of us saw it then that thing is real." On the same level of concern Keru replied "Shouldnt we warn someone if not everyone we can?" Thinking about it for a moment Kiriana rolled her eye. "We could try but all we would get in turn would be laughter." Shortly after the bus arrived at their stop. Now standing and making their way off Kiriana whispered to Keru "Do you feel almost as if that thing knows we know?" Nervously Keru whispers back "Im not sure either that or its very close. So wana run home through some short cuts?" Nodding to her brother "Yeah. I dont want to find out what that thing wants if its after someone or just around to be around. Either way we wont be finding out."

Now at the steps leading out both siblings looked at each other and nodded as they stepped off. Upon Keru getting off to take suspicion off them he shouted "Hey sis I got your diary!" Then began to bolt off into the street. Knowing what he intended and playing along Kiriana began to chase after him yelling " You better drop it you lil brat!" "**Well played brother. at least this way its not anything to let that thing now we know" **Cutting through a couple yards the two made their way home bound. Now about half way Keru stopped dead in his tracks stunned in fear. Startled to her brothers sudden stop Kiriana yelled "Keru what are you doing? We got to make it back to our hou…..oh crap." The two stand in front of a black misty like barrier blocking them from continuing further. "W-w-what is this?" Kiriana said nervously as Keru still shocked in the appearance felt a sudden change in the atmosphere and turned around only to be met with a clawed hand gripping his throat and lifting him up. Struggling Keru spoke "Who the heck are you let me…." Before he could finish his plea his eyes locked with the hands owner. Now paralyzed in full bodied fear the eyes from his sisters drawing flashed in his mind as they lined perfectly with the creature's. Kiriana turning to her brothers position "What are you?!" she cried as she stood frozen afraid for her and her brothers sake. In a calm yet chilling tone the slender mouthless pale being spoke. "I'm afraid i can not reveal that to my targets. If I did that and you some how escaped that would just be unprofessional. Now behave like a good girl while I end your lives peacefully"Now tightening It's grip on Kerus's throat. "My my the rumors are true about you that strange eye of yours is altered. Too bad i am not permitted to be allowed to see what it means fully but mutation. Now stay still while I crush the life from you." Seeing her brother being harmed got Kiriana mad enough to counter her fear. "Let him go you white demon….Thing!" Yelled Kiriana. Lightly chuckling the creature spoke in a darker more sinister tone."Or else what little girl? Are you goin to throw your dollies at me?" Now more angered Kiriana stomped her foot and yelled Or else Im goin to kick a a hole into your face!" Soon after she ran up to the creature and swung repeatedly into its chest only to be smacked away with little effort. Laughing the creature mocked "Is that all you got little girl? Just for that how about I make your brother's death here much slower and oh so more painful" Gripping Kerus throat tighter It's claws began to break the skin and slowly start to trickle blood. Seeing her brother's blood dripping from it's hand she yelled "No please stop!" Even louder and her fists clenched white she took a deep breathe and screamed "STOP IT!" During mid scream a dark mist swirled around her mouth and slowly channlled into a ball begining to emit a blue glow balling larger and larger. Amused the creature spoke once more. "Well now the child actually has power I see? Hmm he will be interested...what the?" In mid sentence Kiriana fired the energy she channeled from her anger blindly at the creature allowing it to dodge it easily. Squinting its eyes and giving a menacing look the creature dropped keru and extended its wings. "Grand….the one exception he gives and it happens." Now reverting to its normal glare it resumed. "Well then children consider you both extremely lucky….Due to certian conditions I must let you two live but we **all** will be watching you."

Kiriana turned pale upon the hearing there were other beings involved with the creature. While she was frozen in fear Keru finally got up and coughed. "Sis what was that thing and how bads my neck?" Still shaken up from the recent events she snapped out of it and looked at Keru "Umm in short apparently theres a lot going on but it involves us. Also somehow i manifested energy and fired it." Looking at her with a confused face Keru asked. "You fired an energy ball? Ok i know there was some creature but you're telling me that you have super powers? In that case I'm a devil" Keru laughed followed by some harsh coughing from the choke hold he was in earlier. Kiriana had a angry look and yelled. " How are you not taking this serious for one if that energy blast thing didn't happen that creature would of killed you and then me. And on top of that it said there were others. No idea how many more but still if they are anything like the one we dealt with what are we going to do moron?" In a down tone Keru replied. "I don't know sis just...I don't know. iI mean if we fear every moment from now on it will just be all for their amusement." Scratching his head for a moment thinking he resumed. "Hmmm maybe we both have powers then it would explain my eye. Try forming the energy ball again" Thinking about it Kiriana shook her head. "As much as that would be awesome i think that may actually backfire." Keru rolling his eyes and nods. "Fiine miss responsible. Any way despite that and everything thats happened today I think we should prolly head on home by now i'm sure mom has got to be wondering whats goin on. Oh crap sis do we tell or dad about what happened?!" With an alarmed face Kiri replied. "No if anything if we did we would be in a mental ward deemed insane. Just I dont know cause this happens to all the kids in the world right?" Giving a scowl Keru began to walk off towards home and said " You coming sis? Im pretty sure if you stand there it'll come back."

As the two head home, they both cant help but to think what will happen next. Will a group come after them, will they leave them alone? Despite the fear and thoughts they made it to their street and noticed a unfamiliar car. This became a good distraction for them to get overthe earlier events with the creature. As they walk up the drive way to the door they heard their father and another male voice laughing which this got them calmed a bit. Upon opening the door Keru and Kiri saw their father watching a show with who they took as a friend of his. "Ah kids I was wondering when you two would get home. This is a friend of mine from the office. Kids meet Sosuke. Sosuke this lil guy here is Keru and then this lovely girl is Kiriana." The glasses wearing man stood and extended his hadn and shook both Keru and Kiri's hands and greeted. After the handshake the two adults resumed on with their conversation and Kiri and Keru went off to the kitchen. "Hey sis?" Keru asked while nudging Kiri. "I know its not right to judge people off first glance but I kinda have a bad feeling about that guy." Looking back to the livign room then back to Keru. "Im not sure Keru but despite being a normal looking guy, I kinda feel the same way."


	3. Hidden Ties

**A couple weeks passed since the horrifying encounter, the siblings now live on as if nothing happened. In fact they almost wanted to joke about it. Not a presence was sensed, nor seen. As the sun shined and the weather warm all they cared about was recess and getting to leave the dreary class room and enjoy the rest of the day. Kiri glanced up at the classroom clock and watched as the hands of the clock inched closer to 12. Despite the anticipation the clock began to feel like it was about to count backwards until the hand finally hit 12. The bell began to ring letting the students finally leave their seats and enjoy the fresh air. As the children poured out the door Kiri walked out, in hopes of finding her brother. As she looked around she finally saw him, but in a lost of words he was oddly reading. She thought to herself "******What the heck…..of all things he's reading?!...wait….." ******-Squinting her eyes she barely made out the title of the book- ****"******Demonology and the Occult?...figures it'd be something like that." ******Now looking for something to do she looked and saw a lone boy on the swings. At first she thought was he just wanting to be alone or are the others shunning him. A min later she realized that it was Ichigo, and thought to herself ****"******Ok theres no reason for him to be shunned but if the rumors are true, then he has to be hurting still from what happened over the summer." ****

**Kiri began to walk over towards Ichigo and slightly nervous began to ponder what to say, until a random thought occured. She snuck behind the oblivious boy and gave a slight push. As he move Ichigo spazzed from unbalance and gripped the chain, turning behind him. First showing nothing but anger, quickly turned into a look of shyness, as he saw Kiriana smiling. "You're Ichigo right?" Asked Kiriana as she sat on the swing next to Ichigo. In a shy quiet tone he replied "Thats me. Who are you?" Still smiling she extended her hand and said "I'm Kiriana...if you like you can just call me Kiri" Being unsure Ichigo slowly extended his arm and shook hands. As the two shook hands Ichigo noticed an odd ripple emanate from Kiris arm. He wanted to ask but shrugged it off and began to let a smile show. Upon seeing his smile Kiri said "So why are you all by yourself? Did some jerk claim you have cooties?" Ichigo gave a slight laugh and said "No, just thinking really. I wanted to defend the people in my life but…."Now returning to the gloomy state he was in before. "Well the most important person….I couldn't defend." Which now seeing the rumor is true Kiri leaned over and put her arm around him. Ichigo froze momentarily and looked up at Kiri, who despite the smile began to spazz in her thoughts. ****"******Crap! What do I say?! I got him to smile and then back to sad..umm dang it Kiriana think something wise…...WHERE'S THE FREAKING CARD SHOP WHEN YOU NEED ONE!?"******After a slight pause to herself she looked into Ichigos eyes and said "The important thing is she knew you'd risk everything to save her. How I see it, she risked hers so you can continue protecting others." ****"******Please work because that may have sounded a lot lamer than i'd want it to be."****

**Despite her thoughts the gloomy Ichigo hinted off a smile and said. " You know...I never really thought about it that way. I only saw it as a failure, but what you said..that really helped. Thank you Kiri" Ichigo leaned over and hugged Kiriana. In turn she returned the hug and said "You just can't be too hard on yourself dude. Everything happens for a reason." Still mid-hug Ichigo noticed the ripple from Kiriana's arm. Unknowingly Ichigo let go soon realizing he couldn't hold it back and asked "Ok what's with your arm? Not trying to sound like a jerk, but somethings not right about it…..Im sorry that sounded much harsher than i wanted it to be." Kiriana let out a sigh saying "So you could sense it...well at least you aren't calling me demon girl." Ichigo laughed and said "If you're a demon then Hell isn't Hell." Giving a small smile Kiri shook her head and pointed towards Keru."See the boy over there with the old book in his face?" Ichigo turned and nodded. "Yeah why?" Kiri then searched the sand by the swings for a rock. Soon finding a good sized one she gripped it and said "Keep a good ******eye******on his face" She then threw the rock knocking the book out of Keru's hands. Irritated he glared up and scanned for the culprit. After a few glances he mumbled and picked up the book. Ichigo had a puzzled look on his face. "I didn't see what you're going for….he looks like the same as any other kid." Kiri laughed. "Oh you'll see later. Hes far from being the same as the others….with that being said….why not come over after school and hang out with Keru and me?" Ichigo seeming a tad thrown from the offer thought for a moment and grinning said "Sure I mean if you really don't mind that is." Kiri simply laughed and said " If i didn't want you to come over i wouldn't of offered." The bell rang calling for the students to come back to class. As the two got up and walked to the doors Kiri nudged Ichigo. "Just meet us over by the south side of the school. Ill try to let Keru know youre coming over. Granted if he for what ever reason is against it...tough for him. Youre my guest so there" As Kiri stuck her tongue out, causing Ichigo to laugh.**

**Time passed by, and now the bell rung once more. How ever it was the best bell of the day. Keru walked out the of the school doors looking for his sister. He soon saw her over by the the school's rock and walked over. "Hey sis." Turning and waving "Hey Keru." As Keru got to Kiri he kept walking until he felt a tug at his messenger bag. Lost he turned and asked "Uhhh sis schools over….we get to go home?" Kiriana laughed shaking her head and said "Not until our friend shows up" Keru thought for a moment and his eyes widened followed by a look of terror. "What the heck happened in school?! Theres no way we are waiting for that thing to show up again!" Kiriana sighed and rolled her eyes. "No genius not that…..what ever it was. No we have a classmate coming over today….Know Ichigo?" And Keru thought for a moment and said "The orange haired kid? Oh yeah I know him. So how'd you get him to come over?" "I simply asked?" Keru sat on top of the rock and waited for Ichigo with Kiri. Soon after Keru notices The orange hair in the crowd and nudges Kiri. Kiri looked and wove the searching boy over. Ichigo began to walk over and waved. "Hey Kiri. So thats Keru?" Keru woved and said "About time you showed up." Ichigo gave a slight glare. "Sorry would of been sooner but there were a few….issues."**

**Kiriana with a off look said "Come lets talk and walk." The three began to make there way to the siblings home. She resumed. "So what were the issues Ichigo….come to think of it what happened to ur cheek?" Now also looking Keru examined Ichigo's injury."So don't say you slipped and fell who swung at ya?" Ichigo looked away and gave a slight angered look."Look nothing like that happened…" Now silent the three kept walking which Kiri is now, giving Keru a glare. Now passing a few shops Keru had an idea and vanished momentarily. Kiri soon realized Keru slipped away and asked Ichigo if he saw where he went. He shrugged and gave a quick look around. As the two give up and figure Keru is ahead of them, the two feel a tap on the shoulder. After they turned Keru stood in front of them grinning. "What were you two looking for?" Keru laughed as Kiri is scowling until she noticed he was holding a bag. "Hmm I dont know if id be so mad at me sis." "Umm if anything happened to you, you do realize mom would murder me right? No random vanishing you weasel." Keru grinning shook his head and said "Well then more for me and Ichigo miss follows the rules." As Keru stuck his tongue out and began to dig into the bag. Ichigo looked at Kiri and began pleading his case "Uh Kiri I swear i don't have a clue what he's going on about. Let alone have a thing to do with it." "You're fine i know you haven't met Keru till now, so no chance you're part of his antics." Sighing Kiri shook her head. Keru now finished digging thru the bag, he pulled out two mochi icecreams. "So Ichigo mango or chocolate?" asked Keru as the look on Kiri's face turned to jealousy. "Keru why is there only…" Interrupting Kiri, Keru said " Don't cut the guy off sis that's awfully rude of you." Ichigo despite Kiris moment of anger asked for the chocolate one. Keru then tossed him the ice cream and said " Hmmm only a mango one left….i don't know i mean i want it but perhaps later." Kiri then gave a evil glare and said "That better not be the only other one you got…" Keru then laughed and tossed the bag into a trashcan they passed. Kiri began to clench her fist, then let go sighing. "Ok Keru guess your big sis who saved your butt from dad finding out you were digging through his electronics." Giving his sister a look Keru said. "Really going to blackmail me over ice cream? Hmm think fast!" Keru then tossed a chocolate one from his bag at Kiri, who in turn almost dropped it. "Dude its chocolate and you almost dropped it….." As Keru tilted his head and began to walk on with Ichigo, who then stopped. The siblings noticed the lack of footsteps and turned to a nervous Ichigo.**

**"****Hey you ok Ichigo? Kinda just stopped for nothing" Said Keru. Quickly replying Ichigo nervously said."Oh yeah im fine...not seeing odd things just a random thought." With a look of disbelief Kiri walked over to Ichigo and looked down the alley they were passing. A moment later she began to wave towards the alley and Ichigos face filled with confusion. "Wait are you mocking me or are you being serious right now" Ichigo asked. Giving a smile Kiri signaled Keru to come over to look. "Soooo sis are we not the only ones who see souls or is Ichigo hiding something" Ichigo looked at the siblings with a lost look. "Wait you see the boy too?!" Kiri laughed "Yes we do. Everything from the brown eyes, black hair, shorts, shoes, jacket, and the retro looking baseball cap." Ichigo sighed in relief "Ok so not crazy and not talking to myself the last few days." Keru leaned over and said. "Well to us no….however to normal folks you look like you're talking to yourself. Trust me sometimes its funny to talk to one and watch the reactions of some people who walk by." Kiri rolled her eyes and swatted Keru. "Once in a while but you make a habit of it to almost every time you see a chance for it." Grinning Keru shrugged and began to walk onward home. **

**"****Hey! Dont walk away from being scolded" Kiri yelled. Scowling she sighed and nodded at Ichigo to come along. Now with the three resuming their way back to the house. Within a few minutes passed they finally reached home. Kiri reached in her pocket for the keys and to her dismay misplaced them. She began to dig through her bag and then sighed turning to keru. "Where did you put them?" Keru shrugged and thought for a moment. He then tapped her shoulder and Kiri turned. "So uh sis should we just use the hidden key. I mean it's not like ichigo would seriously misuse the hidden keys location." Kiri groaned and said "Ok fine but where did my keys go because other than the house I have my locker key and chest key on them." Keru shrugged and then noticed a jingle as Kiri turned. "Umm sis which loop did you put them on?" Kiri then runs her hands along her waist and discovers the keys were on the back belt loop. Tinted in embarrassment Kiri unlocked the door and walked in, followed by the others. "So what do you guys wanna do since it's just the three of us till mom or dad comes home?" Kiri asked as she ditched her school bag by the hall. "Uh well what would you have in mind Keru?...Uh Kiri he vanished again." Ichigo replied. While Kiri and Ichigo were thinking of what to do. Keru was pillaging the kitchen for snacks. A while after he returned with a chip bag in one hand and a few sodas in the other and plopped down on the couch. "So why don't we see if Ichigo can beat you in that Zoids game. most I've gotten you was 3/4s of your health. Maybe he can finally break your kill streak." Kiri laughed and said" Oh come on. We just made a new friend, we don't want to lose em already." Ichigo thought about it for a moment and said "The Zoids game for the GC46?...Bring it Kiri" Kiri and Keru both looked at Ichigo with their jaws dropped, not expecting that answer. "Oh youre on!" Kiri replied as she was setting the game up. Keru sat back and debated on hinting Ichigo off on Kiri's usual game plan, tho ended up remaining silent in anticipation. The two selected their characters, then their the match began.**

**At first the two kept distance, soon coming to quick pass bys. For awhile it seemed the only shots fired were warning shots. Kiri and Ichigo both kept on testing the others mettle to Keru seemed like hours. "Seriously guys neither one of you have any damage and shooting dirt." Keru groaned as he watched the virtual game of chicken resume. After a few more rounds of chicken Ichigo grinned and vanished from Kiris sight and oddly was in the sniping scope. Kiri then began to search until a dirt cloud poofed in front of her zoid. "Ok where are you hiding you lil sneak." Ichigo laughed saying. "Whats the matter never thought of the hiding spots on the map before?" A couple sniper shots later Kiri figured out where Ichigo was hiding and kept it hidden. She instead played dumb and let Ichigo get full of himself, until she managed to hide herself. "Ok i had you entirely traced how did I lose you?!" Ichigo said with an alarmed look on his face. Kiri simply returned his question with a evil grin and Ichigo turned white as the sounds of missiles locking on bleeped numerously. "Ooooh Ichigo...I win" With that Kiri released the trigger. Keru watched her side of the screen to see a vast amount of missiles flying right for Ichigo. Shortly after the release Ichigo's zoid lit up in flames and soon the words "Player 1 WIns" glew on the screen. **

**"****Dude no fair! How did you...I mean seriously how did you slip out of my sight? From where I was hiding I could survey the whole map!" Said Ichigo as he sat there confused to his defeat. Laughing Kiri said "Look you managed to last a million times longer than Keru ever had fighting me." She then looked over to her brother seeing he was scowling at her for the remark. Keru shrugged. "I can't deny it you're definitely better at this game than i am. Granted….ok im sorry but she blew your butt into dust." Keru began to laugh as Ichigo gave him a look and soon joined in laughing. After they got the game system put away, Keru and the others ended up putting the tv on. Which for a while sufficed and Keru began to hear a whisper in his ear. He turned to see no one there. Seconds later he began to hear the whispers again but now more audible to tell it was a woman's voice. Keru scanned the room and didn't see anything. He then resumed watching the show until the whisper turned to a soft voice. Keru looked to the corner of his eye and saw a middle aged woman standing next to the couch. He then looked at Kiri and Ichigo , to see if they noticed. The woman then spoke saying "So who'd of thought Kamiko's little ones would befriend mine." Keru for a moment thought of alerting the others until the woman placed her finger in front of her lips. "Dont worry Keru you're not crazy. But not to be short but please look after Ichigo you and your sister both. If anything just make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. Which by the way tell your mother Misaki says hello." With those last words the woman vanished leaving Keru lost. Keru then turned to Kiri and Ichigo asking "Sooo random but does the name Misaki Ring a bell to either of you?" Kiri thought for a moment and said "It's vaguely familiar but I honestly can't but a face to the name." The two turned to Ichigo who's face turned pale. He then dropped his head and softly said "Misaki is my mother's name…"**


End file.
